


Laundry Day

by plasticpumpkins



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Edging, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, I'm sorry I'm so disgusting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Prostate Massage, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Fantasy, Virginity Kink, inappropriate usage of washing machines, laundry day!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticpumpkins/pseuds/plasticpumpkins
Summary: Ethan found a way to make laundry less boring... which led to a rather pleasurable ending.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am personally so sorry for this. If you'd like a continuation of this, please leave a comment below!! I'd be happy to fulfill your desires. ;D

Ethan had never been a fan of laundry, but unfortunately, it was a necessity for adult life. He had dumped all of his dirty, wrinkled clothes into a blue basket and propped it on his hip, seeking out the small laundry room in his shared apartment. He hadn’t been the best at washing clothes, that was for sure. In High School, his mother had kindly asked him to pick up the slack and he had ended up flooding the hardwood floor with laundry detergent and water. He’d like to believe that he had improved since then, but he wasn’t even sure of that. He just did the best he could and continued on. 

In the laundry room, he sat his basket of clothes on the dryer and began his process. By the time he was done, he had shoved all of his clothes into soapy water and slammed the lid of the washing machine shut. All he had to do now was start the wash, and then he was free from laundry hell for a good thirty minutes or so. And then an idea crossed his mind. A single, wholly incriminating idea. He pressed start, and the washing machine began its vibrating thrum. He swallowed the itch in his throat. Ok.

Ethan wouldn’t consider himself to be outlandish, but there were times, mostly in his teen years, when he made strange decisions while he was alone. He recalled being fifteen and sitting atop the washing machine, letting the rough vibrations rattle through him. He wouldn’t use his hands, but would splay his fingers out across the cool, metal lid and let the shocks of pleasure jerk through him. It was relaxing in those days, when a single touch was enough to set him off and leave him trembling.

Being in his twenties, well… the same could be said now. It was embarrassing, to say the least, so he avoided dating the best that he could. He would be forever alone. He was hypersensitive and extensively aware of touch against his soft skin, so he avoided touch at all costs. Long sleeve shirts protected him from casual contact, which would drive him up the wall. He could never tell if he liked it or not. He just knew that he couldn’t handle much stimulation before he succumbed and, well,  _ came _ . It wasn’t attractive in his mind. Just pathetic. He huffed, rolling his shoulders, unable to decide on whether or not to get himself off on the washing machine that he shared with his best friend.

It wasn’t like anyone would see him do it…. “Fuck it,” he mumbled, tugging off his shirt before the logical part of his brain could kick in. Then he was unbuttoning his skinny jeans and shoving them down his legs, so as to step out of them and kick them away.  He stood, practically nude, in his laundry room next to his shaking washing machine and sighed, accepting his life at that point. With one final stab to his self-esteem, he pushed down his briefs and kicked them aside as well.  _ Oh, God. _

Ethan was already becoming hard, and he hadn’t even _ done  _ anything yet. He truly was pathetic, but that didn’t stop him from mounting the machine and planting himself in the middle of its lid shakily, not sure of what to expect. He only vaguely recalled his teenage memories, but he had to use them as instructions now. He spread his thighs while his legs hung over the sides, swinging almost. He had his hands behind himself, propping himself up languidly as the vibrations ran through him. 

He hadn’t recalled it being so intrusive, but it truly was as he trembled in his spot, his cock hard and leaking. It was almost too much. There was a white, hot pleasure burning through him and gathering in his stomach, causing small moans to escape his mouth and echo throughout the laundry room. Ethan’s fingers were attempting to dig themselves into the cool metal of the machine, unable to remain still as the pressure built. There was a constant thrum of pleasure, but it wasn’t enough. 

He had a particular fantasy in mind: he thought of Tyler and his big, calloused hands running down the slight curves of Ethan’s body. He wanted to feel those long, experienced fingers dig into his skin. He wanted them to wrap around his cock slowly, easing up and down until he came into his fist. “You’re so sensitive,” Tyler would whisper into his ear, still stroking his softening cock as Ethan trembled. He often found his way back to this particular fantasy, indulging in the heat of the idea. 

Ethan’s breathing quickened, “Tyler…please…” he said, his voice breathless. He was rutting up into the open air, refusing to touch himself despite how badly it frustrated him. He switched fantasies, thinking of bouncing up and down on his roommate’s thick cock. “Come on,” he mumbled, stuck inside his mind and praying for something to push him over the edge. “Tyler, please, Tyler…”

He was so caught up in his mind that he managed to miss someone opening the laundry room door. Standing there, with his car keys in one hand and a confused expression on his face, was Tyler.

“Ethan?” he asked, his voice low. What he saw was the younger man, completely naked, his cock hard and his legs dangling off the sides of their shared washing machine, moaning his name. Tyler’s face turned red, his eyes widened as his keys slipped from his fingers and clattered to the ground.  “Oh… I… I’m sorry,” he said, blue eyes glued to the shocking scene in front of him. 

Ethan’s eyes snapped open, and upon spotting his roommate, his thighs slipped up in an attempt to hide his reddened cock. If anything, all he did was expose his bare butt.  “T-Tyler, uh, I-I’m sorry,” he stuttered, his hands hastily coming up to cover even more of his exposed skin. He was red from the tips of his ears to his chest, incredibly flustered and embarrassed as his roommate looked him over. 

The expression on Tyler’s face was suddenly unreadable. “Were you thinking about me?” 

Ethan couldn’t tell if he should lie or not. Even if he did, it wouldn’t get past Tyler. “Yes…”

Tyler’s fists clenched at his sides, “What were you thinking about me doing?” 

‘’I was thinking about…riding your cock and…’’ Ethan stopped, a shiver running up his spine. He dropped his thighs, exposing the hard line of his cock and the precum that was glistening against his stomach. He looked so soft, so malleable, leaving Tyler to suppress the urge to cross the room and push him onto the hard surface of the washing machine. “This is…bad and I’m really sorry. I am.”

Ethan expected Tyler to slam the door, pack up his things, and never speak to him again. He would forever be known as the guy who moaned his name and got off to the vibrations of a Whirlpool washing machine. He was so humiliated that he barely knew what to do. The thrumming continued regardless of whether or not he wanted it to. His cock remained hard, pressing against his stomach and leaking precum, further embarrassing him to hell and back. 

Instead of slamming the door, Tyler slowly moved forward. The door to the laundry room was still half opened, the keys to the house were still on the floor, and the washing machine was still running. Time seemed to stop as the older man’s body pressed against the front of the machine, fully in Ethan’s personal space, robbing him of the ability to breathe. “Tyler, what…what are you doing?” 

“I’m going to give you what you want, I heard you earlier, moaning my name,” Tyler murmured, carefully wrapping his hand around Ethan’s dribbling cock, earning a soft gasp from the smaller man. “I heard you when I first came in the door. You sounded so pretty moaning my name,” he continued, coming up to circle his thumb around the sensitive head of Ethan’s cock. Another shaky sound was earned. The vibrations accompanied by Tyler’s calloused hand had him curling into himself.

Once his hand was coated in precum, Tyler began to loosely stroke his hand along Ethan’s throbbing dick. He leaned in close, his breath hot against the younger man’s neck, “What if I fucked you against the washing machine? Would you like that? Would you be a good boy and take my cock?”

Ethan moaned helplessly, his shaking hands coming up to wrap around his neck as he bucked up into the fist. He couldn’t breathe or think. He could only take what was given to him, which happened to be erratic vibrations and a fast, wet hand stroking his cock generously. “Look at you,” the older man began again, his voice deep and fond as it met Ethan’s ears, “I never thought I’d see you like this.”

“I want to fuck you raw, until you’re squirming and whining beneath me. I want to watch you sob and writhe and come all over yourself because my cock is so deep inside of you, massaging those virgin walls, pounding against your sensitive prostate,” Tyler whispered, his other hand finding Ethan’s back to hold him due to the fact that the other man was trembling so violently, whether that be from his immense emotions or the spin cycle winding down below him. Both would do the trick, it seemed. 

Ethan sobbed out at the dirty talk, dropping his forehead to rest against Tyler’s shoulder. “Oh my god, Ty, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, please, holy shit,  _ please _ ,” the smaller man rambled, his voice breaking into fragments and cracking along the seams. He began to thrust into the stroking hand, which only intensified the raw, hot pleasure that overwhelmed him and made him gasp for air. 

Tyler’s thumb came back up to circle the oversensitive head of Ethan’s cock, “Come for me, baby, come for me so that I can take you upstairs and fuck you again and again and again…”

Ethan’s entire body tensed as he finally slipped over the edge. The feeling was so intense that his vision blackened around the edges and he dug the blunt edges of his teeth into Tyler’s shoulder to keep from screaming out. The hand on his cock hadn’t stopped moving. It coaxed him through it, drawing spurt after spurt of hot cum from him as he quivered at the feeling. Ethan removed his teeth, panting harshly as the aftershocks rolled through him in warm, sleepy waves. “Good boy,” Tyler said gently, letting go of Ethan’s softening cock and moving to pick him up off the washing machine and cradle him in his arms. 

Ethan didn’t protest, even when they left the laundry room and made their way up the stairs. They ended up inside of Tyler’s darkened bedroom, curling up beneath the cool sheets. “Thank you,” Ethan said, his voice a little raw. He wasn’t facing the other man now, but he could feel those fond eyes tracing the expanse of his body. He settled into the mattress, fully content. “Y’know, for being cool.” 

Tyler scoffed, obviously amused, “Just bros being dudes, of course.” 

When Tyler curled around him and buried his face into the nape of his neck, Ethan smiled. “Yeah, just bros being dudes…” 


End file.
